Caperucita Vio
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: VaaVioDow. YAOI. no puedo explicarlo, otro día lo hago TvT


—**Título: Caperucita Vio.**  
**—Autora: Ninchi Sushari... Os debo de estar cansándolos con mis fanfics de FS —w—.**  
**—Disclaimer: Si Zelda me perteneciera, no haría yaoi.**  
**—Advertencia: Lemon.**  
**—Parejas: VaaVioDow. ewe**  
**—Nota: Tengo dos versiones, Una es Caperucita Azul que ya lo he subido x3 pero no es igual a ésta. La de Azul es más divertida y graciosa, ésta lo contrario... se me hace que Cap. Azul es más trama que lemon y ésta más lemon que trama x'D**

**Disfrutenlox3**

* * *

**~o~CAPERUCITA VIO~o~**

Rojo había enfermado. La fiebre llegaba a los cuarenta grados. Yacía acostado en la cama, se movía por cada pesadilla que solía presentarse apenas cerraba los ojos. Sus músculos le dolían, tardó unos minutos en encontrar una posición cómoda. Los máreos y los vómitos le acompañaban.

—Ya te vas a recuperar, Rojo — Vio le plantó un beso en la cálida frente del pequeño — espera a que regrese con las medicinas. ¿Si? — Rojo apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

Vio bajó por las escaleras, se puso su campera con capucha color violeta sobre su túnica del mismo color. Y agarró una pequeña canasta hallada en la mesa.

—¿Vas por la medicina? — preguntó Verde preocupado. Vio asintió mientras agarraba la receta del médico, quien hace unos minutos se había retirado después de revisar a Rojo. —¿No quieres que Azul te acompañe? — el calmado negó con la cabeza.

—Vendré rápido, más bien cuiden a Rojo, traten de no dejarlo solo — cubrió su cuero cabelludo con su capucha — si me tardo, es porque hay mucha gente. — advirtió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Trata de llegar rápido a casa, está anunciado tormenta — Vio asintió y salió.

Vio salió de su casa, atravesó todo el bosque para llegar a la farmacia hallada en la Ciudadela. Para su suerte, estaba vacía. Por lo que la compra no tardó mucho.

**...**

Ya tan sólo faltaba un kilómetro para llegar a su casa. Era tan extenso el camino. Su rostro apenas apreciaba el rocio chocar con su pellejo, el manto blanquesino de neblina comenzaron a confundir el rumbo de Vio. Avanzando, pisando hojas color ámbar por cada paso, la única melodía que podría escucharse en un bosque: las desmenuzas de las nervaduras de una hoja seca. Esquivando charcos de agua turbia y lodos. El bosque luce tan frío, tan gris, tan desolado, tan inerte cuando está nublado, como si Vio fuera el último sobreviviente de una epidemia. De repente, cayó al lodo. Noqueado. La canasta cayó a su lado. Un par de manos lo agarraron de los pies y otro par de manos lo cargaron de su axila — ¿¡Qué rayos!? — Vio intentó zafarse, se movió bruscamente con tal de librarse. Aquél que lo sostenía de los pies, soltó de aquellos miembros inferiores para atizarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del rubio. Un hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios. Entrecerró sus ojos. No sentía la superficie, parecía estar flotando hacia un lugar desconocido. Dos personas lo estaban cargando y llevándolo hacia un lugar. Para colmo, comenzó a llover. Como si la nube tuviera un arco y sus flechas fueran las gotas de agua, disparó perfectamente hacia los ojos de Vio. Cerró sus ojos como cualquier persona lo hace al recibir algo en sus ojos. Escuchó cerrarse una puerta y a continuación, cayó al suelo. O mejor dicho lo tiraron al suelo. Boca abajo. Se refregó los ojos; una mano tiró de sus cabellos. Al parecer una persona quería que lo viera a los ojos. El que lo sostenía de los cabellos era un hylian muy parecido a Vio, la diferencia era que éste pintaba morado oscuro su cabello y vestía de negro como la obscuridad. El otro también pintaba de morado su cabello, sólo que más claro y largo. Su ojo rubí no podría haberle causado tanto horror como la flecha con la que le estaba apuntando a sólo un centímetro de su cara.

—Cállate o volaremos tu cerebro con ésta flecha — habló el de túnica negra. Los dos lanzaron una risilla ante el rostro de pánico de Vio. Soltó los cabellos dorados del pequeño, levantó un poco de su túnica y bajó su calza blanquesina. Vio tragó saliva. Negó con la cabeza ante la orden del chico oscuro — Abre la boca — El ojirubí apoyó la punta de la flecha a su cabeza —obedece, abre la boca, idiota — Escaso de alternativa, el rubio obedeció. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Su boca se vio penetrada brutalmente por aquél ojiazul. Sentía arcadas. Se separó de su miembro para toser pero éste chico no le importó, agarró de los cabellos dorados de la víctima e impregnó su miembro en la boca del rubio otra vez. Sin piedad, le penetró. Vio sentía que se asfixiaba. Movió sus pupilas hacia el ojirubí, él seguía con el arco y flecha en mano, ofreciendo una sonrisa que expresaba lascivia. El pequeño cerró sus ojos. Y su mundo comenzó a venirse abajo. Su boca se vio inundada de un líquido blanco. Emancipó su boca de la hombría ajena para escupir el semen que quedaba en su boca. Los peli morados rieron. El ojirubí le dio el arco y flecha al menor. Realizó la misma acción que el pequeño para librar su miembro de su ropa. Se lo acercó al rostro de Vio.

—Sigo yo... ¿Qué esperas? — Vio miró el rostro del ojirubí. Suplicante. Sus mejillas se empapaba de lágrimas; como si su mirada expresara lo que no podía decirlo con palabras ya que una palabra suya podría ponerle fin a su vida. Pero su mirada suplicante no apagarán los apetitos carnales que colmaban de sus cuerpos. Querían saciarlo. — Chúpalo — ordenó. Otra vez la punta de la flecha se apoyaba en la cabeza de Vio. Sin más remedio, volvió a obedecer. Recorrió la hombría de aquél ojirubí con su lengua de una manera torpe. Metió la punta de aquella intimidad en su boca como si fuera una paleta de helado. La verguenza le cayó al cuerpo como un valdazo de agua. El oji rubí colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio, y empujó. — Eres muy lento, comentó molesto — Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de los ojos de Vio. Su boca no daba más de tanta penetración recibida. Oyó un corto gemido emanar del acosador. Éste duró más que el chico anterior. Por un momento, Vio creyó que moriría asfixiado. Tosió y tragó bocanadas de aire apenas su boca fuera liberada — Llévalo contra la pared, Shadow Link — ordenó el mayor de los tres. El chico de túnica oscura asintió. Cargó a Vio como pudo y lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

—¿Así, Vaati? — el mencionado afirmó mientras dejaba el arco y flecha lejos de su alcance, para que Vio no pudiera agarrarlo. Shadow Link comenzó a masajear la hombría del pequeño. Vio intentó empujarlo en vano, ya que eso provocó ganarse otro puñetazo en la cara. Otro hilo de sangre bajaba de su orificio nasal. Vaati se acercó a ellos, tomó del rostro de Vio para besarle apasionadamente, ensució la boca ajena con la sangre bajo su nariz. Shadow Link bajó la calza del rubio; frotó su hombría por unos largos segundos. Vaati emancipó sus labios de Vio, los cuales le dieron otra bienvenida a los labios de Shadow Link. El oxígeno se vio prohibido entrar a los pulmones de Vio. El brujo impregnó aquél miembro en su boca, y sacó, y metió; así prosiguió mientras Shadow Link, ahora, se encargaba de lamer el cuello del rubio. Deseaba dejarle unas marcas pero no debía dejar huellas.

—Por favor... Déjenme... — suplicó agitado y quebrado el rubio. Sin embargo las palabras llegaron mudas a los oídos de los peli morados. Vaati sacó el miembro de su boca dejándole un poco a su amigo, luego se elevó hasta llegar a la oreja de Vio y lamer de ella, morderla sutilmente como sus mejillas.

—¡Qué delicioso eres! — le susurró. Vio cerró sus ojos. Intentó negarse ésta realidad e imaginarse dentro de unas horas, sentado en su cama leyendo su libro o hablando con sus hermanos. Shadow Link mordisqueaba el miembro del rubio, quién detuvo su impulso de golpearlo debido al dolor que sentía. Intentó ser fuerte y esperar que esto terminara. Sintió un par de manos empujarlo al suelo, boca abajo. Shadow Link no daba más de la excitación. Levantó la pelvis del rubio. Le sacó las botas, la calza y la ropa interior. Agarró los hombros de Vio y los elevó, quedando en cuatro. Impregnó sus dos dedos dentro de la boca del pequeño para lubricarlos y poder entrar en él. Primero fue un dedo, luego otro entró y, por último, un tercero. Vio rasguñaba el piso polvoriento; apretó sus dientes, evitó todo quejido salir de sus labios. Mas ese quejido no se controló cuando la hombría de Shadow Link entró en él. Lanzó un corto grito, no quiso alargarlo por miedo a recibir algún daño. El brujo observaba con lujuria la escena, esperó con ansías a que el pequeño se acostumbrara para así, poder meter su hombría dentro de su boca otra vez. Shadow Link no esperó a que se acostumbrara, apenas entró en él y había comenzado a penetrar, desde una velocidad lenta hasta una media. Pasaron unos minutos para que Vio se acostumbrara y dejara de quejarse. Vaati tomó aquella oportunidad, levantó el mentón del rubio y le obligó al sexo oral. De mala ganas, Vio accedió. Con tal de terminar rápido. Vaati agarró la cabeza de Vio y comenzó a penetrar su cavidad bucal.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Diosa! ¡Qué rico! —exclamaban placenteros los peli púrpuras.

—Mh... Mh... Mh... — Vio gemía por cada embestida. Gemidos que eran una melodía excitante en los abusadores.

—Creo que le está gustando — rió la sombra sin parar de embestir. Vaati rió a la vez que cesaba sus embestidas, permitiendo que el mismo pequeño se encargue de hacer su trabajo. Tomando esa ocasión como una oportunidad, Vio libró su boca de la hombría de Vaati. Sus pulmones recibieron gustosos el oxígeno.

—No pienses que ésto ha terminado, pequeño — sonrió lujuriosamente el brujo. Vio le dedicó una mirada cansina. — ¿Qué esperas? Continúa — el rubio cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Un suspiro causado por las embestidas de Shadow Link. Acercó su boca hacia la intimidad del brujo, y de mala gana, lo impregnó en su cavidad bucal. Sacaba y metía varias veces. El mayor tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos y emanaba suspiros placenteros. Luego, sacó aquella hombría de su cavidad para lamerlo tres veces de abajo hacia arriba, hacia la punta — Aaaah... — gemía de placer. Hacía lo mejor que podía, el miedo de meter la pata le invadía el cuerpo. Rozó la punta con la lengua. Fue lo último que hizo debido a que el brujo se vino en su rostro — Rayos… — con la manga de su buzo, le limpió la cara a Vio. Shadow Link se había venido dentro de él. Cesó sus embestidas y emancipó su cuerpo de él. Tomó asiento en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. — Me toca — sonrió el mayor de los tres. Vaati se acostó en el suelo. —siéntate aquí — le obligó a Vio mientras acomodaba su intimidad. Vio rodeó sus piernas en la cintura de aquél brujo, quién introdujo la punta de su hombría en la entrada de Vio. Tragó saliva. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, preparado para cualquier dolor. Vaati sujetó su cintura y obligó a bajarla para introducirse en él. Vio se sentía demasiado agotado como para seguir — ¿Qué esperas? Muévete — exigió. Vio apoyó sus manos en el suelo, a cada lado del hombro del brujo. Y su cadera comenzó a subir y a bajar. Lentamente. Aunque aquellos lentos movimientos se vieron obligados a la presteza cuando su nuca presintió la punta de la flecha. Sacó fuerzas y agilidad inhumana para obedecer a esos idiotas que se llevaban su virginidad, y aceleró sus movimientos de arriba y abajo.

—Aah... — cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza, su rostro expresaba un mohín falible entre dolor y placer. Se mordió los labios, retenía lo que su cuerpo deseaba con tanto anhelo expulsar desde que comenzaran a penetrarlo. Deseó que acabara rápido; sus bellos se pusieron de puntas con el sólo pensar en la reacción del oji rubí. O peor, de los dos. O el tiempo se ha parado o éstos dos no se conformaban con cada posición. Vaati llevó su mano hacia la intimidad del rubio para frotarlo — Aaaah... —. El pequeño no pudo más, paró sus embestidas y se dejó caer en el pecho del brujo. Ajetreado. Y se desató, involuntariamente, de aquella necesidad de orinar. El brujo pensó que se había corrido pero comenzó a dudar por la expresión de asco que dibujó Shadow Link.

—¿Acaso... orinó...? — El brujo movió un poco el cuerpo del pequeño para verificarlo. Vio tragó saliva, fue inevitable en él romper en llanto con el pensar que su vida llegó a su fin. Comenzó a aturdir los oídos de los peli morados con disculpas y súplicas. — ¡Oh, Ya Cállate!. — con el pie, lo empujó hacia el brujo.

—No, Shadow Link... — habló serenamente Vaati mientras removía los cabellos del Link violáceo. — No hay que ser demasiado malos con la persona que nos acaba de marcar como su propiedad. — sonrió malicioso. Shadow Link no captó las palabras del mayor al principio. Pero pareció haberlo entendido a los segundos siguientes.

—Sí, tienes razón — tiró el arco y flecha hacia un costado — entonces, ya no necesitaremos esto — Apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo, atrajo a Vio hacia él estando éste último de espalda desde la perspectiva de Shadow Link — Perdón por haberte empujado así — le dio un beso en la mejilla. Las lágrimas parecían ser infinitas en Vio. — Ponte como estabas antes — lo empujó sutilmente hacia el brujo. Volvió a apoyar las palmas de su mano en el suelo. Pensó que perdería el equilibrio de los brazos en cualquier momento. Vaati levantó la cabeza de Vio con su mano. Y llevó sus labios a las de Vio. Sólo un simple toque de dos segundos; luego llevó su cabeza a su pecho y acarició de sus cabellos. La cabaña se vio aturdida por el fuerte alarido proveniente de Vio. Shadow Link impregnó su hombría dentro de él junto con el de Vaati. Arañó el piso de madera como si dicha acción aliviara su dolor. Sus dos semes no esperaron ni un segundo y comenzaron a penetrar al mismo tiempo. Su dolor les excitaba, empujaban sin piedad en dos direcciones aquél pequeño cuerpo. Hacia adelante y hacia arriba. Los gritos se apagaron por cada minuto pasado llegando a simples gemidos. No estuvieron seguros si eran placenteros pero apostaron a que los serán la próxima vez que Vio se convierta en su carnada sexual para cuando sus apetitos vuelvan a aparecer. Las paredes absorbieron cada gemidos de los tres hasta llegar a suspiros. Sus energías los abandonaba de a poco y la satisfacción les crecían.

—¡Aaaah! — gimieron al unísono Shadow Link y Vaati mientras cesaban sus embestida. Vio se dejó caer por segunda vez en el pecho del brujo. Agitados y colorados. La sombra y el brujo clavaron sus miradas y sonrieron. Lentamente, emanciparon sus hombrías del cuerpo del rubio. Y lo dejaron caer al suelo. Vio tomó asiento con mucho esfuerzo, se sentía muy agotado, levantó la cabeza. Shadow Link y Vaati les sonreían entre lujuriosa y cansinamente.

Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Vio, frotaron sus miembros, los acercaron al rostro de Vio, quien cerró sus ojos y boca al recibir una salpicadura de semen. La habitación se inundó en risas y poco a poco en silencio. Ya anochecía. Vio no deseaba moverse; se dejó caer al suelo a sollozar.

...

Vio llegó a su casa con las medicinas dentro de la canasta, aferrada a su mano izquierda. Con la ropa enjugada de barro y con su cuerpo despidiendo un aroma a semen. Sus pasos se apagaban cada vez más a medida que se acercaba. Entró a su casa, le entregó las medicinas a Verde. Le explicó la posología de la medicina para dárselas a Rojo; no podía perdurarse despierto ni un minuto más.

—¿Estás bien, Vio? ¿Te lastimaste en el camino? — se preocupó Link.

—Estoy Bien — respondió frío el calmado. — me siguió un perro en el camino y caí en el lodo. — Verde rió con sólo imaginarlo. Careciendo una palabra más, subió por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Tomó un baño y se dejó caer en el mundo de los sueños. Lejos de todo peligro. Fuera de noción de que los dos lobos estarían esperándolo afuera para satisfacer sus apetitos carnales. Nuevamente, con la caperucita que los marcó como su propiedad.

**~o~****FIN****~o~**

* * *

**Otro fanfic que solo me faltaba poco para terminar.**

**Perdón por la tardanza uvu cuando es lemon tardo como máximo cuatro meses en escribir uvu.**

**Bueno... puede que no suene agradable lo de orinar durante el sexo pero... quise agregar algo nuevo para que no fuera siempre las aburridas mismas escenas x3. Cada quien con sus parafilias, no? xD**

***v* Ahora, háganme un favor:**

**Escriban**  
**Un**  
**VaatixVio**  
**PTM.**  
**Saludos UvU**

**No dejaré de decirlo hasta que me escriban uno x'D**


End file.
